


blades

by finnsleepy



Series: finn's venty projection fics lmfao [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dadza, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Like, Movie Night, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, androids and stuff, angsty, blade runner heehee, derealization stuff, found family type beat, heehee somft dadza content :), i think at least, kinda lol, lol, major projection, paranoid techno, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, specifically blade runner 2049, techno centric heehee, techno needs a hug !!!!!, theres minor descriptions of gore, this is a major vent fic, very
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnsleepy/pseuds/finnsleepy
Summary: !!this has nothing to do w s/h!! don't worry, I was just having fun with the titleTechno overestimates his gore tolerance and rewatches the origin of his nightmares
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, shippers dni - Relationship
Series: finn's venty projection fics lmfao [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118150
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	blades

**Author's Note:**

> I can't really remember the exact plot of blade runner 2049, please don't yell at me if I mess up events qwq
> 
> ill take this down if ccs are uncomfy with this jazz

If you asked Techno what his problem was (like Tommy, obviously.) He would joke around and hit you with the basic, “awkwardness, don't handle social interactions well” etc etc… but he never dared tell anyone about his… the pinkette never knew how to describe it. For a lack of better words, “derealization issue” … plus blood/gore sensitivity…

This was why he always stuck to romcoms, of course, it wouldn't be labeled like this, but it was all nonfiction. He wasn't able to watch sci-fi or horror movies, not that he would get nightmares, (which he got nonetheless) He couldn't accept that fiction is separate from reality and that everyone he meets is real and not a mind trick… a monster… a robot or AI. . . Including his family.

~

“Ahhh I feel so much better now!” Wilbur threw himself over the back of the couch, falling next to techno, who was wrapped up in copious amounts of blankets, obviously startled by this.

The brunette noticed, giggling, “Oh- did that actually scare you?”

“Huh, of course it did! I'm exhausted from the party today… I was falling asleep and you interrupted me…” Techno sighed, bonking his head with his now energetic brother; he couldn't be mad at anyone in this state.

The four of them had just gotten back from a dinner party that El rapids and some associates had thrown, just for old times sake, and invited them. It was a really nice gesture and everyone seemed to enjoy it. Including Techno, even though it drained him faster than almost anything else.

Wilbur had just changed out of his suit, now dressed in his soft yellow jumper, probably above many other layers, how is he always so cold, it's just the beginning of December.

Phil had not dressed up in the first place so he was still in his green robes, in the kitchen making hot chocolate and getting ice cream, and Tommy was in his room screaming about a missing sock. Did he say-

“I FOUND MY FUZZY DUCK SOCKS!” The blonde cackled, sliding down the hallway in his bright yellow socks.

Phil entered the room, casting a stern look at Tommy, “Ok cool your jets, Toms. I don't need you getting any more hyper than you already are,” he held up the tray of hot cocoa and 3 ice cream pints “I got so much sugar for tonight.” 

Tommy's eyes lit up, running over and sitting on the huge lounge chair to the right of the couch, holding his hands out for one of the mugs. “I am chill, completely chill, so chill.”

“If you say so” The taller blonde placed the tray on the coffee table, picking up a mug with two black circles painted on it, handing it to Tommy, who immediately placed it on the small side table and dashed off to get some blankets.

next, he picked up a bright yellow mug and a black one with the silhouette of an orca painted on it, handing them to Techno and Wilbur, who noticed that there wasn't enough room for the three of them.

Tommy sped back, plopping down with a copious amount of blankets, looking way too small on the lounge chair, he looked up, noticing the situation, “Wilbur.” he said.

“Yeah, Toms?” The brunette placed his mug down, Phil trying to sit on the couch arm next to him. He pointed at his brother, then pointed at the empty space on the chair that was three times his size.

Wilbur sighed, getting up from Techno's side and settled next to Tommy, who readjusted himself, basically sitting in his brother's lap--Wilbur's chin being able to rest on Tommy's head, and wrapped the blankets around them.

Phil smiled, placing the forgotten mug next to Tommys.

“Okay. Um. What's going on?” Techno took a sip of the lava hot cocoa. “Are we watching a movie or something?” 

Phil looked at the pinkette, dropping down next to him “oh did you not hear?”

“Hear what??”

“On the walk home, we planned to watch a movie! Surprised you didn't hear.”

“What do you mean surprised? He would have said something!” Tommy intruded, Followed by Wilbur flicking his face, “Fan behavior, you of all people should know he won't say anything.”

“Yeah sorry about that, Techno.”

“Heh- I'm not upset or anything, what are we watching though?”

Phil took one of Technos many blankets and wrapped it around himself, leaning into him, “Oh you’ll see, you'll like it!”

And with that, Wilbur hit “Play tray.”

~

Black screen, fading into… 

“Blade Runner?” Techno complained, giving his father an unsettling look. “Why couldn't we have watched Sleepless in Seattle or something…” He added quietly, leaning into Phil's side as the screen faded to white snow.

“I thought you liked this movie, you said the first one was one of your favorites?”

“Yeah but that was when I was trying to escape my gross emo phase.” embarrassed, he pushed his face into the blankets to hide the last few words, earning a chuckle from Phil, “Awh, I'm sorry, but let's just see if you like it, it’ll be nice to know how the story ends.” he sounded like he knew what he was doing.

“You... It… yeah” Techno stifled a laugh, resisting shutting down that point. “I've already seen both of them.” Techno clearly recalled going to see 2049 in theaters with Dream, having to leave the theater mid-way to vomit. It was way more vivid than he’d like to admit.

The pinkette knew what these movies were like, he knew how gory and unsettling they were. It sounded incredibly dumb coming from him, Blood for the Blood God scared of a little gore and guts? Surprisingly yes… He didn't know what started it, but he knew he didn't want to be here. But he needed to show his role as eldest brother and hide his fear, the two looked up to him, he didn't want to somehow ruin his hero complex he had left the impression of. 

After just the first scene, all Techno could hear was “I need to get out of here.” Sappers death was enough to make him gag, but the room full of bones was what crossed the line, Techno hoisted himself out of his cocoon of blankets, “Anyone want popcorn?” Which everyone raised their hands in response, even Tommy who was already almost done with his pint of strawberry ice cream.

Techno fully flicked the light switch off and turned the corner into the kitchen with a confused smirk on his face, how was Tommy so fast?

Why did they even decide to watch Blade Runner, isn't it rated R? Oh yeah, Phil hasn't seen it… Tommys probably witnessed worse from his 5 years lurking the internet… So he didn't try to dwell on it.

Techno threw 4 bags of popcorn in the microwave, sitting himself on the floor of the pitch black and ice cold kitchen. 

He tilts his head up on the cupboard, seeing the light shining through the microwave glass. Bringing his knees up and resting his now shaking arms on them, holy shit, how was he going to survive this… within seconds he was up on his feet again, the tile reminding him too well of that uncomfortable restroom floor.

The microwave beeps, a small “c'mon man!! Stop it before it hits zero!” Is heard from the living room, probably from Tommy, since it was accompanied by an “ow!” 

Techno placed the bags of popcorn on the stove, the warmth of the small oven fogging up his glasses, techno quickly put his hair up in a bun, pulling out a few strands to keep his face framed for some reason, he just always did that.

“Toss me the cheese one” Tommy whisper-yelled, just loud enough to be heard over the loud engine noises from the tv. Techno stuck his tongue out, “No, I made it for myself, you should have said!” He tossed two plain bags of popcorn at Tommy, which one was caught by the brunette who had his eyes glued to the screen.

Whiles passed and Techno slowly felt sicker and sicker, he felt as if he was floating in the void rather than stuck underneath a dozen blankets on Phil’s couch. Instead, his body felt numb and robotic, vision distorted by the disgustingly 4k tv screen in front of him. 

K and Joi entered the building, Techno could tell what was going to happen, but his gaze didn't wander this time, he wished it had.

Why did androids look so real. Why wasn't it like a videogame or something. Why did the movie have to be new and high-tech. It looks so real. It _feels_ so real. The knife entering that poor girl's stomach and her protests. Er- android. Glossy crimson liquid swallowing the screen. Her cries; his laughter and the noises. _The noises_. 

Techno shoved his face into his pillow, Phil seemed to stir in surprise next to him; not bothering him however. The pinkette continued to violently bury himself in his blankets, drowning out the movie, and the others small noises. 

He was quickly successful. Drifting to an empty sleep.

~

Phil ended up being such a hypocrite that day, hyping everyone up to see the ending of Blade Runner; but fell asleep before he could see it himself. Wilbur had waited till the end before falling asleep, unlike Tommy who passed out after he had finished all his snacks; Sometime around five am, Tommy woke up, and quite sharply, almost hitting Wilbur in the face. Cautious of waking him up if he stayed there any longer, the blonde gently scrambled off of the lounge chair and dashed down the hall to the bathrooms.

He strode back into the kitchen; Realizing how flemy he felt after an entire tub of ice cream, Tommy rummaged through Phil’s cupboards to find a cup of water. 

After a cup or two, Tommy assembled himself on the chilly tile floor --which especially felt nice after overheating in a cocoon of blankets for three or so hours-- Hoping to space out, but his thoughts were interrupted by something, small noises coming from the living room.

Peeking around the kitchen island, Tommy caught a glimpse of someone, Techno seemed to be sitting up with his arm covering his eyes, as if he was hiding them from someone.

Tommy soon noticed that was just it; a hiccuping sob came from the Pinkette as his shoulders softly shuddered. 

Oh… uh, oh. _OH._ Oh my god- Tommy's head raced for a moment before pulling his phone out of his pocket.

  
  


_Big Man Tommy: DAD._

_Big Man Tommy: DAD._

_Big Man Tommy: DAD._

_Big Man Tommy: TECHNOS CRYING???_

_Big Man Tommy: YOU DO SOMETHING HE HAS A SOFT SPOT FO RYO UE_

  
  


It took a minute, but after a moment the soft buzzing from his phone woke Phil up; who was laying down at the other end of the couch; who Tommy could see. He didn't sit up but opened up his phone, quickly turning down the brightness, and quietly gasped after noticing it was five in the morning. Causing Techno to flinch, and smack his head back on the pillow, pretending to be asleep like a kid hiding their 3D’s; but his breathing continued to shake.

Phil sat up, “Techno?” his voice was compressed to a mumble; due him waking up. 

The pinkette kept quiet, though it was obvious that he was awake.

“Techno.” The blonde rubbed his eyes, now sounding like a stern parent. “I know you're up.” Techno wrapped his arms around his pillow, “Techno I saw you… Are you okay?” He hugged the pillow tighter, holding his breath and building up more sobs. “Hey, that's gonna end up hurting,” Phil gently placed a hand on his back, scooting closer to him. 

And he finally let it out, resuming his sobbing to only be worse this time, barely louder, and rattling him like a tin can twice as hard. 

Phil couldn't bring himself to say anything else, he didn't want to make anything worse. So he continued to rub soothing circles on Technos's back, waiting for his tears to mellow down.

They did, after what seemed like hours. (at least to Tommy, who was still hiding in the kitchen) The blonde picked him up and held Techno close to him, who still seemed to favor this random pillow over him. “I'm sorry if I said something, you're okay now.” Phil ran his hands through Technos's hair. “You didn't. I'm…” his shaky inhale turned into a melodramatic sigh. “You didn't do anything, my brain was just fucking with me, nothing feels real.” his throat forcefully cut off those last words, making him sound uncharacteristically small. 

Phil kept quiet, unsure what to say. He just continued to rub circles and rock his son back and forth; a broken record.

“I'm forcing myself to believe that it's okay, this is all a dream. There's nothing to be afraid of. As far as I know i'm not made of blood. That doesn't even exist so I have no reason to be afraid of it. My whole ‘orphan killer’ bit is a front to try and show myself there nothing to be afraid of. _But it doesn't fucking work_ ; and everything makes me sick and I feel so stupid and weak and lonely, so alone. I don't want to not exist. Same as you- You guys, I love you all so much and I don't know what I would do with myself if I was finally able to convince myself you weren't real. That humans aren't real as a whole. No one to vent to. No one to hold me when I needed it. No one to reassure me I am ok. No one to reassure me I am real. That you are real.” Techno let out a sigh, moving himself from Phils arms and rested his head on his legs. (Prompting Phil to play with his hair.) “I unknowingly caused so many people pain. I hate myself for that.”

Techno has finished, Phil's mind was full of questions, things he couldn't put into words, but he left it off at: 

“You've kept that to yourself for twenty years?” 

“I'm sorry… yeah,” 

“Jesus mate, h-”

The pinkette subconsciously curled further in on himself, “I'm sorry-”

“Nono-” he sighed, “Don't be, don't be. _I'm_ sorry.”

The room was silent for a little bit, the only noise being the steady breathing and gentle rain that had just kicked up outside. 

“Techno?” A small voice came from behind the couch, causing the two on it to jump, “Tommy? Yeah? Where are you-”

It was too dark to tell, but Tommy shuffled in between the coffee table and the couch, his face in front of Technos, “I'm here. I'm real. I know I am.” the pinkette smiled, holding onto Tommy's hand. “I know Toms… thank you.” 

“Wow for being the eldest you sure are fucking dramatic.” Wilbur's voice came from the far right of the room, startling all three of them, “Gods- Wil! Since when were you over there?” The brunette chuckled softly and joined Tommy's side on the ground. “But really. Techno. Never fucking forget we're here for you. You can tell us and ask us for whatever. Always know I'm real as well. I have hands and blood cells and shit. I've had lots of friends with anxiety, I know breathing exercises and stuff I can help you with. If you ever need to stop whatever we're doing and need me to ask you what color the walls are, I’ll drop whatever I'm doing.” 

Techno fought back tears, unsure what to say, he had not expected this.

“Well unless it's a nice mug or plate or my computer or guitar, maybe I’ll set it down gently instead of dropping.”

The four broke out in laughter, a heartwarming safe comforting laughter.

_He felt real again._

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that may have been dramatic, I had a bit of an episode after finishing cowboy bebop and needed to finish this thing that was rotting in my google docs for a week, ty for reading <3
> 
> also it may or may not be obvious that I find comfort in Wheel Bar Suit anyways pog


End file.
